The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the Peach Tree Named `Kingsburg Cling`, Prunus persica, and, more particularly, to a peach tree which produces clingstone fruit, which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately July 15 to July 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, which is two weeks earlier than the `Dr. Davis` peach tree, and which possesses the texture, uniform color and firmness desired by the food processing industry as well as for other uses.
A variety of commercial markets exist for the use of tree fruit and considerable attention has been devoted to the development of tree fruit varieties well suited to particular markets. Thus, the fresh fruit market has seen extensive research and development over many decades in the invention or discovery of varieties well suited to the commercial use of fresh market fruit. The attributes of particular market importance in this regard include such considerations as maturity date, skin coloration, flavor, size and the like.
Another segment of the market which has seen perhaps less research and development of new varieties is that of the food processing industry. In this market, the desirable attributes vary to some degree depending upon the particular usage, or usages, to which the fruit is to be directed. For example, in canning of such tree fruit, such attributes as firmness, uniform skin coloration, uniform size and the like may be of most significant importance.
In the case of the canning industry, one of the more successful varieties of peach tree has been the `Dr. Davis` peach tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,861). The fruit of this peach variety has been found well suited to use in the canning industry in many of the criteria heretofore set forth.
The instant variety of peach tree of the subject invention, while derived from the `Dr. Davis` peach tree, is believed to be superior to that of its parent in a number of important respects relative to the food processing industry and particularly the canning segment of the industry. In addition, its maturity date differs from that of the `Dr. Davis` peach tree and, therefore, is seen potentially to be a complement thereto.